


Manhandling (WT'18 No.15)

by TheHirsch



Series: Superhero AU [12]
Category: Almost Human, And There Is Hope!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Female Protagonist, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Manhandling, Original Character(s), Russian Mafia, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch





	Manhandling (WT'18 No.15)

Jurow sighed. This was useless. She was walking down the street, the light of her torch lit the pavement in front of her. She had lost her earpiece and now she tried to find it.  
She pulled the scarf into her face, there was a smell in the air, a was not quite pleasant one.  
The light danced over the cobblestones in front of her. The smell grew stronger. Jurow knew the smell but she wasn't sure from were. And no it didn't smell like rotting flesh, rather like poo.  
Maybe it was poo.  
Jurow froze as she could hear a deep banging and a man yelling something disrespectful in Russian.  
Her thumb wandered down the torch and hit the button again. Now only the weak light of the streetlight on the other side of the street. She ducked down to disappear behind a parked car.  
She cursed under her breath, the stench was stronger than before. So strong that she gagged once before layering more fabric in front of her her mouth and nose. The wind had turned and carried it right to her, along with the cry of sever women. The sound of a traser along with a yelp.  
She slowly turned a bit and crawled a bit, to stay hidden but to see was going on.  
On the other side, about twenty meters further down the street parked a truck. The opening of the container was right into Jurow's direction.  
Her heart skipped a beat as she saw what was going on there. Two man tired to load ten women up into that container. The smell had to be human poop because two of them seemed like they had already traveled a bit. Maybe it was the container itself.  
There was exact one proper way to help them.  
Jurow grabbed her phone and called 911, so they would be here in time.  
Sure the Russians there were probably part of a gang, just to get them arrested would not help a lot but it would be better than just beating them up or killing them.  
Jurow take off her bag and made sure she was hid.  
**  
“Move, Suka,” the army Igor yelled.  
Suddenly there were steps approaching them down the street. The soon as he recognised the white-navy armour another Russian swear word left his lips. “Doctor Hope.”  
He turned around to his buddy when Hope was already in front of him, hardly taking his arm so he let go of the taser. She pinned the arm behind his back, cuffing him to the street sign. His buddy went right into attacking mode and ended pinned down too.  
The women were scared and had frozen in their movement, staring at Hope.  
She turned a bit around to them, so only they could see her and opened the bottom part of her helmet. “Do me a favour, stay here until the cops are here, tell them what was done to you. I will stay with you until we see the police car, then I have to go.”  
She closed the helmet and turned around again, helping the second guy up and channing him to his mate.  
She kept standing next to them, as promised, until the cruiser came around the corner.


End file.
